


No Fear of You

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Champions Twins AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Set in the Twins AU where Marian and Garrett share the Champion title.





	No Fear of You

“I’m an abomination, and a Warden, there is no happy ending for us!” Anders shook, he wanted to slap the softness out of Garrett’s eyes. Those pale blue eyes that sparkled when he entered a room. Ugh, Maker, he wanted to hate him.

Garrett shrugged, “My sister always said I had thing for hopeless causes.” He sighed, shaking his head, red braid swinging. “I cant help loving whom I love Anders. It would be like choosing not the breathe and still living.”

He grabbed Anders’ hand, pressing it against his chest. “I love you, despite all the wrongs and evils you’ve done. You did them to survive. I cant fault that, even if I wanted to.”

He pushed his forehead against Garrett’s, “But you should be afraid of me. Running to the hills. Not giving me declarations of undying love. You are a silly man.” Anders kissed Garrett’s lip gently. “Why aren’t you scared?”

Garrett chuckled softly, kissing him back. “Seriously? Have you not met my mother and twin sister? I’m more terrified of disappointing them over anything you could do to me.”


End file.
